Heated massage pillows are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, a U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,897 of Ross discloses a pillow with vibratory and heating means. The patent discloses a vibrating means that includes a motor resiliently mounted within a housing and including a shaft with an eccentric weight mounted on the shaft.
A more recent U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,514 of Wilhoit discloses an adjustable contour pillow that provides for manual and/or powered inflation of the chamber or chambers therein as well as other alternative features such as heat, message and/or cooling and is useful to persons suffering from neck strain. In one embodiment, the pillow includes three separate laterally disposed elongate fluid chambers, each having a coplanar lower wall. The central chamber has a center and an upper wall which is lower than the centers and upper walls of the other two chambers, thus defines an elongate valley extending from one end to the other of the pillow. The valley serves to cradle the back of the head with the uppermost chamber (relative to the user) cradling the upper back of the head and the lowermost chamber supporting the back of the neck of a supine person. The selective and independent inflation of the different chambers may be accomplished manually, or by an automated powered pump arrangement. The control system may be integrated with the pillow, or may alternatively be supplied as a separate control for a pillow having one or more inflatable chambers therein.
A further approach to message pillows is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,818 of Hughes. As disclosed in the Hughes patent, the heated massage pillow allows the message packs to be removed and for keeping hair looking nice. The heated message pillow includes a pillow comprised of a first pillow case and a foam rubber cushion. The foam rubber contains a heating means. A power supply means is adapted to fit inside the first pillow case adjacent to the foam rubber and is operationally coupled to the heating means. Vibrating means are adapted to fit inside the first pillow case adjacent to the power supply. The vibrating means are operationally coupled to the power supply means. An actuating means, located outside of the first pillow, is operationally attached to the vibrating means. The actuating means is adapted to activate the vibrating means and the heating means. A second pillow case of satin is adapted to fit over the first pillow case.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved pillow with a mechanism for simulating breathing in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a potential commercial market for an improved pillow that alleviates fatigue and pain in the neck attributed to excessive exertion and/or poor sleeping positions. Further, it is believed that the simulated response will relieve stress and relax an individual.